emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2115 (12th September 1996)
Plot Donna is missing Scott already. Vic notices that Kelly is going to school wearing false eyelashes. Viv and Terry have obviously had a good night. Eric annoys Kathy by storing some antiques in the tearoom. He tells her that if Sean does not come back soon he may employ Mandy on a permanent basis. Frank orders Biff to find Kim as she has gone missing. She turns up in the stables complaining that they have been neglected while she has been away. She has also noticed that Valentine is off his food and tells Frank that she is going to ring Zoe. Betty is fishing for information from Steve on what he and Frank are working on. When Steve doesn't elaborate, she starts on Faye who is rather bitchy. Betty gets her own back by hinting that Rachel and Steve were more than just good friends while she was away. Lisa sings Zoe's praises to Linda. She has finished Zak's drum stand and is eager to show him. Linda knows that Jan will not be happy to hear that Zak has taken up drumming. Susie is still insisting that Linda and Zoe accompany her to a club that night. Terry drops Viv off somewhere so that she can get a taxi home. They reassure each other that they still want to carry on. Frank asks Tina to look after Kim. He couldn't have asked her to do anything worse but she starts to enjoy her new role when Kim insults her. Frank has given Kim a bleeper for Tina. Faye starts on Steve the moment he gets home. She calls Rachel a frump and threatens to tell Chris about her suspicions. Vic is pleased to see Viv. Faye unnerves Rachel by being nice and inviting her and Chris to dinner when Chris gets home. Linda is scared to tell Biff that she is going to a nightclub with Susie and Zoe, but Susie beats her to it. Zak's pleased with his drums. Lisa encourages him to have a go. He can't believe his luck. A stranger approaches Jack and Ned as they work. Jack demands to know who he is and is shocked to see plans in his hand relating to the proposed extension to Demdyke Quarry. He also notices that the new access road runs through his farm. He tears up the plans and Ned threatens the stranger who gives Jack a telephone number to ring if he wants to take things further. Jack looks furious. Sean's disappearance has made Kathy realise that she never really knew anything about his past. Mrs Cunningham turns up again and asks Eric's advice on an old plate. It is obviously worth something because Eric is quick to pay her £15 and won't let Sam touch it. Jack phones the number on the card and finds out that it belongs to Frank. Kim's bleeper goes off. Zak has moved the drums into the front room. Lisa produces a violin and starts to play. Frank and Tina rush to find Kim. She has timed their response and is sitting eating pickled onions. She is sarcastic about Frank's bad heart. Jack arrives in the middle of all this. Zoe tries to get out of her evening out with Susie. Jack confronts Frank about his land but looks a fool when Tina points out that it is the land that Jack rented after the plane crash when his own was contaminated by oil - the lease ran out in July. Linda is dressed up for her night out. Biff admits that he is jealous. Terry is jumpy when Vic comes into The Woolpack. Steve visits Rachel at home. He doesn't want them to stop being friends just because of Faye. Rachel hints that they are more than friends. Eric manages to con Sam out of his wages again, but has a tougher time with Mandy. Steve is about to kiss Rachel when they hear the voice of Chris as he arrives home. Cast Regular cast *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Lisa Clegg - Jane Cox *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory (voice only) Guest cast *Faye Clarke - Helena Clavert *Charlie Miller - John Branwell *Mrs Cunningham - June Broughton Locations *Main Street *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Exterior and shop floor *Unknown hotel - Exterior *The Old School Tearooms/Pollard's Wine Bar - Interior *Home Farm - Grounds, yard and office *Pear Tree Cottage - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Tate's Veterinary Surgery - Exterior *Unknown road *Wishing Well Cottage - Outbuilding and living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Forecourt and public bar *Emmerdale Farm - Field and farmhouse kitchen *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms Memorable dialogue Zak Dingle: "How can I be so lucky, eh? Me own drumkit and a woman as can weld." Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes